robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mechaniac
Mechaniac was an Austrian robot that fought in The Third World Championship. The only Austrian robot seen in Robot Wars, Mechaniac lost in its qualifier for the Third World Championship to Supernova. Mechaniac also failed to qualify for the Seventh Wars main competition after losing in its qualifier to future Semi-Finalists Gravity, another non-UK robot. Design It was a basic orange wedge with a powerful front flipper and two side arms. To avoid being stranded, Mechaniac featured rear spikes, and axes on the side. Therefore, Mechaniac could also spin on the spot to cause damage. Its flipper ran at 1000psi, and proved potent, but its armour was light. Qualification In its qualifier battle for Series 7, Mechaniac fought future Semi-Finalist, Gravity, as well as Dutch entry RCC 2, and a representative of Richard Huish College. Mechaniac performed fairly well, flipping Gravity over at one stage, but it was thrown much further in return, while the other two robots hardly contributed. Losing the battle to Gravity, Mechaniac did not qualify for the main competition of the Seventh Wars, although it was still invited to represent Austria in the World Championship. Robot History Series 7 In its qualifier for the Third World Championship, Mechaniac was placed up against the Sri Lankan Supernova machine. This was the first World Championship qualifier battle seen on the televised show, as it was shown during Heat A of the Seventh Wars. In the battle, Mechaniac attempted to flip Supernova, before driving it into the CPZ. Sir Killalot seized it in its claw, lifted it up briefly, and put it down outside the CPZ. Straight away, Supernova charged Mechaniac and was thrown through the air by Mechaniac's flipper. Mechaniac then took a blow from Supernova, causing its rear panel to be shorn off. Supernova then repeatedly attacked Mechaniac's sides and exposed rear, eventually causing the batteries to become dislodged. Mechaniac was no longer moving at this point, and after repeated attacks on its exposed internals from Cassius Chrome, its electronics shorted out and caught fire. After being flipped by the arena floor flipper, Sir Killalot speared Mechaniac from behind with its lance and spun the orange robot around on the end of it. This caused more internal damage to Mechaniac, shorting out its electronics again. Sir Killalot finished the job by dropping it into the pit, and thus the Austrians were eliminated. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 1 Series Record Trivia *Mechaniac was the only robot in Robot Wars ever to represent Austria, although Mark Nenadic, captain of The Executioner, was also from Austria. *Mechaniac was one of only two non-UK robots that appeared in the Seventh Wars whose team had not previously appeared in any version of Robot Wars, along with I Bot One Beta. Category:International event only competitors in the UK Series Category:Robots with Rear-hinged Flippers Category:Robots with Spikes Category:Robots which debuted in Series 7 Category:Robots which lost their only battle Category:Robots which only fought in International Events Category:Robots which only fought in Series 7 Category:Austrian Robots